


A Date With the Girls

by iriscale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Food mention, Gen, Queer platonic relationships, also eren is agender and they're briefly in the first bit, blood mention as well, hijabi beryl :O, trans female characters, weapon mention (laser tag guns)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscale/pseuds/iriscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to soothe her nerves, Aru plans a day out with the girls.</p><p>(Trans girls Aru (Armin), Marcie (Marco), and Beryl (Bertholdt) headcanons, as well as my own race/religion headcanons.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With the Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akissontitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/gifts).



> for nikki!! your headcanons are the best <33

“Hey, Aru! It won’t happen again!”

Eren ducks around the hanging baskets in the living room and tries to get her to listen.

Irritated at them for once again getting into a fight with their coworkers and also letting the dog out _again_ , Aru scrubs at said dog’s mud matted coat and refuses to look at Eren.

“I don’t even want to look at you right now, Eren. I’m so fucking disappointed.”

She picks at a particularly stubborn clump of dirt clinging to the chow mix’s fur.

Eren tries to reach over to pat her shoulder reassuringly (in their opinion) but Aru shakes her shoulder and gives them a look so full of disgust they almost fall over in an attempt to get out of her way.

“I’m getting the dog cleaned up, then I’m going out.”

Eren’s got a shiner and a small stream of blood trailing out of their nose, but Aru can’t even bring herself to be sympathetic.

“You put yourself in these situations and I can’t believe you’re still provoking people, jesus, Eren,” she says, hardly trying to disguise the disgust in her voice.

Eren knows that her anger is justified so they stay quiet.

Instead they help her clean the dog. She allows them, but they can feel her disapproval still.

As they rinse the dog off, Eren offers her a quiet apology and she sighs.

“I don’t forgive you yet, but I’m not so angry. I’m still going to go out,” she warns and they nod.

“I’ll apologize to the people I fought with,” they offers and she feels a little more gratified.

“Good,” she says, wiping her dog-watery hands on a towel and pulling out her phone.

She sends a quick message to the girls, asking them if they’re okay for a girl’s night and runs her hands through her hair while Eren towels their dog dry.

She goes to her room and throws open the closet, massaging her scalp as a headache settles into her skull.

As she tries to pick something that will make her feel nice but be practical for one of their girl nights, her phone buzzes with replies from both Marcie and Beryl, who heartily agree to the date and offer condolences about Eren.

At least, Beryl does, and Marcie offers complaints about her other datefriend’s similar behavior.

 

Marcie: _jean’s being an asshole too. i’m pretty sure he was the one eren fought with since he’s got another freakin bloody nose._

Aru: _Of fucking course_

Aru: _Do we expect anything else_

Marcie: _you think they’d learn to get along by now. that’s asking too much apparently._

Aru: _meet you both at the mall?_

Beryl: _Sounds good to me…_

Marcie: _see you both there._

Aru decides on a sundress patterned with yellow-orange roses and ties a white ribbon into her hair with a simple bow on top of her head. She decides against wearing heels in favor of a pair of especially supportive gold gladiator sandals, and wears a light pink blush and matching shimmery lip gloss. Just the change of outfit makes her feel a little better and she chooses to bike to the mall.

The cool summery afternoon breeze is soothing as it teases the bottom of her skirt as she whizzes past houses and office buildings.

The mall is only a 15 minute ride from her and Eren’s apartment, so even though Marcie and Beryl will be carpooling together there, she waits about 10 minutes for them and gets them all smoothies, asking for an extra grass shot in Marcie’s strawberry mango smoothie like she likes and getting Beryl a small blueberry banana one. She tries a new smoothie, a berry one flavored with lemon and lime juice and finds she likes the tangy drink, nearly finishing it and nearly getting a brain freeze as a result by the time Beryl’s tiny, blue, slightly-worse-for-wear car pulls into the parking lot.

Both Beryl and Marcie are dressed cutely as well.

Beryl looks stunning in a long pastel green dress, her hair tucked inside her hijab, a pretty sunflower patterned one with yellow beading. Marcie’s dress is shoulderless with a sweetheart neckline and a fun high waist. The rose color makes her dark skin seem even more radiant and she’s paired it with a hot pink lipstick.

Aru wonders how she has such adorable friends.

Marcie immediately trots up to her and gives her a big squeeze and a peck on the cheek.

Beryl doesn’t feel so inclined but takes Aru’s hand and gives her a friendly smile.

With her free hand Aru hands them their smoothies.

“Thanks, love!” Marcie says and sips happily at it, warm eyes lighting up as she detects the grass shot.

“My favorite,” Beryl says gratefully and sips at hers much more cautiously.

“So what’s the plan, Aru?” Marcie asks cheerfully.

Aru finishes off her smoothie and throws it away, taking Marcie’s free hand and guides her friends to the mall entrance.

“I was thinking we could just walk around for a little bit and then go to the spa?” she offers and Beryl nods in agreeance.

“That sounds pleasant,” she says, squeezing Aru’s hand.

They go and sit inside by a fountain where statues of tortoises spray into a bigger pool. There’s a slight breeze dampened by the water flowing in their direction that Beryl is especially pleased with.

Aru tells them about her irritation with Eren and about her week in general as they drink their smoothies, offering her noises of assent as she speaks.

They finish their drinks and make their way to the mall’s spa.

On their way Beryl stops them as she spots a few especially pretty scarves in a shop window.

She’s especially dazzled by a pair patterned with gems. Marcie and Aru both insist on purchasing one each for her, since “you’re our gem!” (Marcie’s words.)

She tries to protest but they convince her they want to and she looks at the bag lovingly as they make their way to the spa.

The man who runs the spa greets them cheerily as they walk in.

They decide on pedicures and manicures.

Beryl blushes when the woman scrubbing at her feet compliments her hijab, muttering a quiet thanks.

Marcie makes eager small talk with the person massaging her feet, while Aru rests her head against the seat, allowing herself to drift off with the sound of water pounding against her legs and the hum of the massager in the seat.

She awakes to find she’s actually drifted off to sleep and apologizes to the man who asks her what color she wants for her toenails and tells her it’s fine.

She decides on a bright yellow to match her dress, but gets a yellow-orange gradient with glitter for her fingernails.

Beryl gets a sunflower pattern with green accents for both sets of her nails, and Marcie gets coral nails and decides on gem accents.

They thank the staff and pay for their treatments and walk out, all feeling significantly refreshed.

Aru thumbs over her now dry nails, loving the smooth texture.

“Girls, are you up for doing anything else?” Marcie asks, taking both their hands.

“If Aru’s good, I think I’m good,” Beryl says pleasantly, readjusting her bag on her arm.

Marcie laughs, a golden, happy sound, and looks at Aru expectantly.

Aru shrugs.

“I’m feeling really good. Bring it on,” she says, cocking an eyebrow.

Marcie squeezes both their hands and dances in place, swinging their arms.

“It’s half price day at the laser tag place,” she says mischievously. “Y’all up for kicking some teenage boy ass?”

Beryl’s eyes light up, and Aru grins.

“Let’s do it.”

 

Despite the fact that every time she successfully tagged someone Marcie would whoop loudly, she still managed to keep her score up nearly as high as Aru and Beryl’s.

Beryl was actually a massive fan of laser tag and even in her long dress and height was on the very top of the leader board.

Aru’s small stature aided her in scoring and together their team completely destroyed the other team unfortunate enough to go against them.

Marcie sidles up to Beryl in the darkness of the laser tag room and bumps her hip into her and grins. Beryl offers her a small smile as she readjusts her hijab over her curling bangs, wiping sweat from her brow.

Marcie’s sweating too but not nearly as much as poor Beryl who smells strongly of her deodorant.

“Having fun, gem?” Marcie asks, and Beryl responds by shooting someone from the other team who had snuck up behind the freckled girl.

“Whoa, thanks!” she laughs and Beryl smiles back.

“Yeah…” she says, wiping her hand on her dress and resituating her gun in her grip.

Marcie has to say, Beryl looks killer with the pseudo-weapon in her grip and the laser tag packs situated over her body.

Aru makes her way over to them as well.

“We’re the real Totally Spies,” Marcie laughs, and Aru smothers her own laughter.

“Shh, we’ll get caught!” she hisses, but there’s no venom in her scolding.

Marcie looks down as in guilt and holds a finger to her lips, nodding.

Aru feels a wave of affection for her friends as they lead a charge into enemy territory.

Marcie is the single casualty, which isn’t exactly a surprise as she puts herself out into the open and as loud as she is.

She pretends to die dramatically, and Aru and Beryl only roll their eyes in amusement and move on as she cries for them to “GO ON WITHOUT ME” before rolling onto her stomach and army crawls back to their base.

After the game Aru replays the reaction of a guy from the opposite team who screamed when she popped out of nowhere and shot him in the chest, successfully capturing their base.

They all unload their gear in the front room.

Beryl is surprised by the opposite team who all surround her and to her surprise beg her for her secrets. Blushing furiously, she only fidgets with the beads on her hijab and stammers out how she positions her gun before Aru and Marcie pull her away to her relief.

They laugh about the game as they drive back to Aru’s, who invites them to spend the night.

They happily accept, and Aru’s grateful they already keep a few sets of clothes there just in case they decide to do something like this.

They take turns in the shower and pile into Aru’s room in their pajamas. Beryl leaves her hijab off, letting her hair curl as it dries in the warm room.

Marcie’s hair is wild as she blew it dry in the bathroom and Beryl braids it for her as she rests against her chest. Aru lies against the other side of Beryl and rubs circles into her hairline.

They watch Lilo and Stitch first, as it’s Marcie’s favorite movie.

By the end of the movie they’re all snuggled closely together and Aru’s loathe to get up from the bed, but she does and puts in Ponyo (because apparently they’re going for a sea-themed marathon) and lets in her dog.

“Hello, Jasmine,” Beryl coos, and ruffles the chow’s fur. As Beryl is one of her favorite people other than Aru, the dog woofs softly and buries her cold nose against her, plopping herself in Marcie’s lap where she’s the closest to Beryl. Aru moves her butt so that she can fit on the bed and relaxes into her friends’ warmth as the gentle music of the Ghibli movie plays.

By the end of the movie they all fall asleep tangled up in the others’ warm limbs, Marcie’s cheek pressed against Beryl’s arm (softly drooling against it), and Aru cuddling with Beryl’s other arm, hair tickling Beryl’s chin sunk between her two friends’ backs.


End file.
